


Queentale One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is Tired, Go Easy On Me, More Bad Puns, baby's first drabbles and prompts, head of the royal guard papyrus, just some fun one shots, not much romance here either, papyrus is confirmed savage, queen frisk, royal scientist sans, sans is a wuss, these are like my first attempts of trying to write decently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Queentale one-shots! Most of these were prompts from my tumblr, so if you wanna try sending me some more queentale writing prompts, you're free to do so there!Are you confused and don't know what Queentale is?Check out the Queentale tag on my tumblr: https://kanisaur.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

First prompt from tumblr: Frisk working overtime and sans caught her dozing off?

\------- 

He felt like death. Yeah, yeah, he now knew what the humans meant when they said he looked like it, because now he certainly knows what it means to  _feel_  like it _._ He didn’t really mean to sleep for that long.

Earlier, he’d been working on something new to help with the transportation of Onion san and his other aquatic kind in the capital, to the new (currently being built) aquatic settlement above ground. Although they could have just let them go live in the ocean, it was far too dangerous. Humans could mistake them for real aquatic life and attempt to catch them for food. And the pollution in the ocean that the  _same_   _humans_  made, could dust them either way. So the building of an aquatic settlement in the monster village was necessary.

He’d been working nonstop for 3 days now, in order to catch up to the deadlines. Around lunch break, his body was starting to take it’s toll. His vision would go blurry and sometimes he’d get dizzy. Alright. He told himself he’d get some shut eye for like— what? 1 hour? Easy Peasy. But 1 hour became 2. And then 3. And for some god damned reason it became 6.  His stupid alarm didn’t go off. Because his phone wasn’t charged in the first place.

_nice going sans. ya really_ **_clocked_ ** _out and slept in on this one huh? this shit’s due within the week and ya haven’t even gotten half way to finishing it yet._

 

Sans groggily sat up from his bench that was at the side of his main office. His main office was at New Home, in Asgore’s place. Before Frisk became queen, the goat couple had been making preparations, and even renovating Asgore’s home to accommodate Frisk. Both as living quarters and as an office. The place had several studies of which Frisk was free to use to her liking. Frisk had given Sans one study to make it in to his office in case they had meetings and they didn’t want to go all the way to his lab which was in Snowdin. They did the same for Papyrus.

Speaking of Frisk….

The last he saw of them earlier, they were working hard on some papers in theirs in their office. They must have gone to bed at this ungodly hour.

Sans quietly crept out of his office and—  _huh. all the lights are still off_. If frisk had went to bed, she would have turned on the lights in the kitchen. Which means…

He made is way down the hallway, past his office, Papyrus’ office, Frisk’s bedroom— all the way to Frisk’s office. The door wasn’t locked at all.

He peered in a little and sure enough, there they were. The room unlike outside, had some light if not a little bit. Frisk’s old little lamp was giving off a warm yellowish light that was already dimming, making the room still dark despite it’s presence. He’ll probably fix that later.

Frisk themselves was at their table. their arms rested on the table, while their head was cradled in them. They were sleeping soundly on some paper they probably working on, making them all crumpled.

They looked peaceful like that. Throughout the day, they would always go out of their way to make sure their job and everyone else’s was going fine. They also made sure that everyone’s well being was alright, despite the workload. Even though they had a huge workload, they went out of their way to make Papyrus some tea or snacks in the middle of his work, or bring Sans some coffee and biscuits when he had been working for days. They do all that while still respecting his and Papyrus ‘ space. Now he felt… guilty? Papyrus for sure went and brought Frisk some drinks and snacks when they was working, but Sans himself never bothered to do any of that because he wanted to respect frisk’s space while they were working, knowing that what they were doing was important, and needed all of the concentration they had.

For some reason he was… tempted to go in the room. He knew he shouldn’t. He  ** _DEFINITELY_** shouldn’t but…

He still did. What the hell was wrong with him?! He took small quiet steps in to Frisk’s office, and stopped short beside their desk. He could see their face more clearly at this side. Their face looked… exhausted. Eye bags were more pronounced in the dim yellow light.  If he thought he felt like death, They looked like they were dead themselves. He wondered if they had any sleep these past few days too.  Probably not…

Throughout all of Sans’ thoughts, he tucked in a strand of hair behind frisk’s ear to get a better look at their face. He started to absentmindedly stroke the top their head too, which caused Frisk to make a happy sound in their sleep.

“hmm…”

_shit. abort. **abort**._

_…_

before he could turn around and teleport out completely, he went and looked back at them. They went back to being fast asleep— yeah and there’s definitely drool there going on the papers.

_heh. it’s amazing how you can still look cute while doing that. you big goof._

WAIT— NO! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! HE’S DEFINITELY BEING A CREEP RIGHT NOW. HE SHOULD JUST. LEAVE. He definitely should but… He looked back down at their exhausted sleeping form.

But… before that…

—————————————-

“Ah! My papers!”

Frisk jolted up, completely awake. Some of their hair was sticking to their red, arm imprinted face. drool was dry on their mouth and the crumpled papers were definitely a bit soaked. They felt  _disgusting_.

What time was it??? They check the clock on the wall. Huh. It’s already morning. They didn’t mean to doze off. They felt like  _death—_

**_schuck_ **

Oh? What’s this?

They had just noticed a warmth that slipped from their backs when they sat up right. It was a blanket. Huh. Papyrus must have saw them looking like shit and tucked them in. The sweetie bones… Wait.

Another aroma hit them altogether as they started to register their surroundings. Was that…. Coffee and biscuits? on the edge of their table? Huh, funny, if it was Papyrus, he surely would have left his usual tea and pie…. unless—

Frisk’s cheeks grew hot.

In their embarrassment they decided to down the whole coffee in one go, not minding the  _bitter_ taste of the coffee.

To them, at that moment, it tasted like the  _sweetest_.

 

They had palpitations later in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompts joined in to one: 

-Hm... Oh! Sans tries to serve the tea to Frisk, but fails miserably! Papyrus tried his best helping him out, but they somehow made a mess of the kitchen...

-For the practice writing, maybe you can do a simple joke banter between Frisk and the skelebros?

-How about some cute time between Sans, Papyrus and Frisk?

\-----------

 

“ **MANNERS** , SANS. GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE.”

 

Papyrus grumbled out already, and he was only across the room. He had just come in, wheeling the cart of tea and snacks to the small round table in the center of the large bed of flowers of the throne room.

 

At the small round table were three seats, two of which were occupied by a working Frisk, and a napping sans, whose feet were DEFINITELY rudely resting on the table.Papyrus’ voice didn’t stir him at all. Frisk briefly looked up from their work papers, and glared at Sans, followed by a sigh.

 

As Papyrus pushed the cart to the center of the room, Frisk stood up a bit from their chair to push Sans’ feet of the table. This routine seemed normal for them three. Sans immediately woke up the moment his feet hit the tiled ground. Just in time too, because Papyrus is already settling the cart beside the table.

 

Frisk puts down their papers in favor of watching Papyrus make and prepare the tea in front of them, something that always relaxed them even as a child when watching toriel make something.

Sans on the other hand is looking groggy and exhausted as per usual, but you can tell he’s definitely hungry with the way he’s eyeing the tray of snacks. Frisk picks up on this and softly chuckles. Papyrus meanwhile is making a show of preparing the tea, taking his sweet time and making himself look as elegant as his cool self can practically get. Sans rolls his eye lights at this, with no real malice or irritation behind it. In fact he was amused— and suddenly it clicks.

 

Sans’s smile grew mischievous and Frisk picks up on this.

He straightens up his coat as if he was getting ready to receive a million bucks. In this case it might as well have been for him.

 

“papyrus, what’s taking you **_oolong_** to make the tea?”

 

Papyrus immediately halts, putting down the tea gently on the table, not noticing Frisk absolutely _losing it_ in the background. Papyrus rolls up his sleeves and crosses his arms, ready to reprimand Sans until Frisk chimes in with a—

 

“Y-Yeah Paps...You should probably **chai** to step up your game.”

 

Laughter broke out. From both Papyrus’ traitorous friends. They stood up slightly from their chairs in unison and high-five each other, right in front of Papyrus’ annoyed face. He huffs a bit in and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

"IF YOU’RE GOING TO SERIOUSLY MAKE PUNS NOW, YOU SHOULD DO IT WITH A BIT MORE SUBTLETY."

 

Wait. NO. He realizes what he just said but it’s too late, judging by Sans’ smirk taking it up a notch.

 

“more like **subtle** —“

 

“YEAH, SUBTLE-TEA. SUBTLE-TEA. I KNOW. I GET IT, SANS.”

 

Papyrus throws his hands up in submission, grunting disapprovingly at Sans’s obvious pun. Both Sans and Frisk laugh heartily, and Frisk sits back in their chair, relaxed and filled with obvious glee.

 

“Yeah, You should **leaf** him alone, Sans. He obviously doesn’t want to par- **tea** -cipate.”

 

This gets a chuckle from Sans, and a sigh from Papyrus. Just as Sans was about to retort though—

 

“DON’T THINK I CAN’T **MATCHA** -P WITH YOU GUYS. YOU CAN’T MAKE ME **BLEND** OVER BACKWARDS THIS TIME. ACTING ALL **CHAI** AND MIGHTY BECAUSE YOU’VE BEEN MAKING PUNS FOR WHO KNOWS **OOLONG** NOW. THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR **CEYLON**. I SWEAR, ONE DAY, I’M GOING TO WALK OUT THE **DOOAR**!”

 

 

 

_clink._

 

 

 

Frisk lets go of the tea spoon they were holding and Sans lets go of the biscuit he had snuck in to his hand a while ago.They both rose from their seats together.

 

“OOOOOOOOH!!!!!!”

 

Needless to say that Papyrus had showed them that he was _definitely_ the one _serving the tea_ that warm afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my weird stuff!  
> I'm a first timer so feel free to teach me the ropes about these kinds of things.
> 
> I'm most active on my tumblr  
> https://kanisaur.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have a queentale discord:  
> https://discord.gg/sM2w6W4


	3. Chapter 3

Can we see Frisk cook? I heard see likes cooking...

 

\-------

Sweet.

  
It’s the first thing that had entered Papyrus’ mind when he walked in to Asgore’s kitchen.   
  
He had been planning to retire for the day. His workload was done and complete, which made him happy because he managed to finish pretty early too. He wanted to make something small for his brother, seeing as he’s been slaving away in his office again. He didn’t really expect anyone to be in the kitchen this afternoon, knowing everyone would still be working in their respective offices at this hour.   
  


To his surprise, Frisk was there, appearing to be baking something. What’s even strange is that they were back to wearing their casual clothing too, which frisk doesn’t do unless their shift is done and there would be no more meetings for the day.   
  
“Papy! You’re done already for today? I’m making apple pie. Do you want to help?”   
  
Frisk’s voice had snapped Papyrus back in to reality. He was shocked that he didn’t notice he’d been standing in the doorway for quite a while.   
  
Needless to say he was... a bit overwhelmed. He’s used to this by now. He knows that his little human friend- or wait maybe not so little human friend- liked to cook and bake. He remembered the times when both of them were young and eager to learn how to bake and cook from the former queen, miss Toriel. They were both honestly really bad at it, but they had so much fun learning together. And Undyne may or may not have been involved from time to time too.

  
He knew he had gotten much better at cooking over the years. He just hadn’t realized his little— his  _ big _ human friend gotten so much better at it now, too. They were both gentle in their movements, yet they were quick. They knew how to control their grip on the knife now unlike before, and they knew exactly what measurements the ingredients should be without looking at a recipe card anymore. They definitely aren’t as great as master chef papyrus himself  _ yet _ , but he could tell that they put care and effort in to baking, just as much as Papyrus himself does when he’s cooking. What overwhelmed him the most was seeing a lot of— not just him, but  **_everybody_ ** , in his now big human buddy. 

 

“I’D LOVE TO HELP, YOUR MAJESTY. THOUGH… MAY I ASK, WHY ARE YOU DONE SO EARLY FOR TODAY? YOU USUALLY END MUCH LATER.” Papyrus steps in to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves as he speaks. Frisk puts down their rolling pin for a moment to sheepishly rub the back of their neck, looking anywhere but at Papyrus.

 

“Ah, yeah… I’m actually  _ not _ supposed to be done yet for the day. Well, at least technically.”

 

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?” He didn’t really mean to voice it out like he was accusing them of something. It was just a force of habit that came along with being Sans’ brother. Frisk didn’t really take offense to it, in fact, they smiled softly at Papyrus.

 

“I actually thought about it, and I realized I need to take a break once in a while. Not very healthy for humans to overwork. So I decided to come here to—“

 

“TO BAKE A PIE? THAT ISN’T EXACTLY ‘TAKING A BREAK’ EITHER.” 

 

“And yet here you are, done for the day and yet still planning to make something. For Sans, right?” It was Frisk’s turn to sound accusing. But their tone was filled with nothing but playful teasing. Papyrus scoffed, his cheeks dusting a bit of pink. He was trying to clear his non-existent throat, mimicking Frisk earlier of looking anywhere but at them. “...WELL I’M NOT EXACTLY TAKING A BREAK. AS YOU SAID, I’M DONE FOR THE DAY. SO I’M NOT REALLY WASTING MY TIME. “

 

“Hey I won’t judge. I know Sans doesn’t really have a particularly healthy diet on a day to day basis. And I know you enjoy cooking more than baking but… Still wanna give me a hand? I was, heh, actually making this for you guys. But if you’re done for the day, I can just clear this up and--”

 

“NO. STAY HERE. I’LL HELP.” Papyrus cut them off in favor of getting the rolling pin and continuing to smooth out the dough. Frisk looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression, and proceeded to work alongside him in comfortable silence. Sounds of chopping apples and rolling out dough filled the kitchen instead of talking. “...OKAY. I GET WHY THIS IS ‘TAKING A BREAK’ NOW.

 

“Pretty relaxing isn’t it? Told you so.”

 

“YES WELL--”

 

“I missed doing this with you. Let’s do this more often.”

 

He looked up from the dough to look at Frisk, who was giving him back a look of warmth. He could tell they weren’t forcing him or giving a command. It felt more like a little kid kindly asking for a present for christmas. He knew that their years apart from each other ever since they left for college had made a lot of things change between them, but he was eager to get back in pace with them again. And he was glad to know that it was probably the same for them. The request left him smiling back at them, matching their level merriment. 

 

“ONLY IF YOU PROMISE TO COOK WITH ME MORE OFTEN.”

 

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my weird stuff!  
> I'm a first timer so feel free to teach me the ropes about these kinds of things.
> 
> I'm most active on my tumblr  
> https://kanisaur.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have a queentale discord:  
> https://discord.gg/sM2w6W4


End file.
